Dejame ser
by Kittynoi
Summary: Historia de Serena y Seiya El amor no siempre es facil


p dir="ltr"El amor nunca es facil, no siempre se puede demostrar lo que realmente sientes, por mas Amor que haya en tu corazón tambien pueden haber dudas, miedos he inseguridades no se trata solo del amor, no es suficiente amar a una persona, tienes que luchar dia a dia para que ese amor prebalesta para dejar de lado lo que trata de separarte de el ser que amas al final del dia el mallor obstaculo eres tu./p  
p dir="ltr"Ojala fuera así de fácil darte cuenta de las cosas sobre todo cuando se es joven, serena y seiya había logrado superar los obstaculos que les "prohibían" estar juntos o al menos eso creía, al comienzo su relación fue dulce y románticas pero al paso del tiempo ese amor se fue deteriorando ¿por que?...celos...nadie dijo que ser la novia de un idolo pop del momento seria fácil, serena sabía que seiya la amaba y que ella lo hacia también pero le era imposible no sentirse celosa de todas aquellas chicas a las que les importaba un comino que el chico ya estuviera en una relación lo que provocaba constantes tenciones en la pareja sobre todo en los últimos meses, esa era la razón por la que serena se encontraba en su habitación inundada en llanto./p  
p dir="ltr"Ikuko:..strongserena hija ¿puedo pasar?-/strong pregunto la mujer desde la puerta/p  
p dir="ltr"Serena: strongdejame sola por favor mamá/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Ikukl: stronghija/strong..- ha pesar de la negativa la mujer entro- strongdime que te esta sucediendo hija tenme confianza/strong- a paso lento se aserco hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama donde su hija lloraba/p  
p dir="ltr"Ikuko: ..strongmamá..¡mamá!/strong- se giró para abrazarse a su madre desesperada- strongseiya y yo..terminamos/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Ikuko: strongcariño ¿Que sucedio? Seiya es un buen muchacho...se veian tan felices /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Serena: stronglo eramos...pero.../strong/p  
p dir="ltr"...flash back.../p  
p dir="ltr"Seiya: strongNo entiendo ¿Qué más quieres que haga para que me creas? /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Serena: strongNo se trata de eso seiya /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Seiya: ¿strongEntonces de que? Tu no confias en mi, eso es lo que sucede y yo ya no se de que forma demostrarte que tu eres la unica/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Serena: strongsi confio en ti..pero..no soporto que las cosas sean así, yo soy tu novia solo yo puedo besarte /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Seiya: strongMe tomo desprevenido es todo..¿No sera mas bien que estas así por..?/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Serena: strong¿Por que? Adelante dilo /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Seiya: strongHemos estado peleando estas ultimas dos semanas casualmente el mismo tiempo que ha pasado desde que chiba volvio/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Serena: strong¿Estas insinuando que yo..? ¡No puedo creerlo! Me pides que confie en ti y eres tu quien duda ¡Es increible!/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Seiya: strongno se trata de eso...estoy cansado de esto, no importa cuanto me esfuerze en demostrarte mi amor nada es suficiente para ti...no soy suficiente para ti.. quisas deberíamos/strong..- se quedo en silencio inseguro de sus propias palabras/p  
p dir="ltr"Serena: strong...¿Ya no me amas?/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Seiya: .strong...No estoy seguro de lo que siento..no se si puedo seguir asi/strong- se giro para darle la espalda a la rubia/p  
p dir="ltr"Serena:.. tienes razon..¡Terminamos!/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Antes de que el chico dijera algo mas ella salio corriendo, si hubiese mirado hacia atras pudo haber observado las lagrimas del chico a quien acababa de romperle el corazon/p  
p dir="ltr"...fin del flash back.../p  
p dir="ltr"Ikuko: strongserena eres mi hija y te amo pero..creo que estas equivocada /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Serena: strong¡El se beso con esa chica! ¿Como puedo ser que yo sea la equivocada?-/strong se levanto furiosa de la cama/p  
p dir="ltr"Ikuko: strongSe honesta contigo misma ¿Ellos se besaron? /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Serena: ¡strongClaro que si!/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Ikuko: strongSerena/strong- se aserco a su hija para tomar sus manos entre las suyas- strongDime la verdad cariño deja de lado tus celos, recuerda bien lo que viste dime que sucedio /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"...Flash back.../p  
p dir="ltr"Ya era costumbre para serena tener que esperar a que su novio logrará evitar a las fans durante la hora de entrada a clases una costumbre que estaba comenzando artarla ¿Cuando hiban a entender que seiya estaba con ella? Dirigió su vista una vez más a donde un grupo de chicas evitaba el paso a los hermanos kou un grupo bastante necio ni siquiera la mirada de fastidio que yaten les mostraba las hacia retroceder, seiya pudo avanzar un par de pasos hacía ella pero una vez más se vio frenado esta vez por una chica de cabellos castaños que con bastante fuerza se colgo de su cuello, con la fuerza que ella estaba ejerciendo y lo distraído que estaba el chico no pudo mas que sujetarla para hacer algo de equilibrio antes de caer los dos al piso..cosa que ella aprovecho bastante bien..hizo un poco mas de presión y logro robarle un beso al chico que al instante la solto dejandola caer/p  
p dir="ltr"Serena: strong¡Seiya! Esto es el colmo/strong- dio la vuelta mas que dispuesta a entrar al edificio/p  
p dir="ltr"Seiya: Bombónstrong espera fue un accidente-/strong no tardo en darle alcance pero antes de poder hablar el timbre de inicio de clases sono/p  
p dir="ltr"Serana:...strongHay que ir a clases y francamente no tengo ganas de escucharte/strong../p  
p dir="ltr"...Fin del Flash back.../p  
p dir="ltr"Serena:...strongella tiro de el...ella lo beso...y yo ni siquiera lo deje hablar../strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Ikuko: stronglo vez, creo que el carácter de seiya lo pone en problemas sin el pretenderlo, hija yo te entiendo el es apuesto y muy dulce sin mencionar famoso es normal tener celos/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Serena: strongSoy una tonta mamá, pero no puedo evitarlo nos costo mucho poder estar juntos y ahora.../strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Ikuko:strong tienes que aprender a dejar de lado a los demas ven/strong- tiro de su hija para sentarse ambas en la cama- strongescuchame ese chico te ama profundame te el hace todo lo que puede para verte feliz, te apoya cuando es necesario aun en cosas simples, es verdad que tiene una agenda ocupada pero aun asi siempre tiene tiempo para ti y sobre todo a mi me consta que el siempre te llena de detalles cada uno acompañado de todo ese amor y cariño que siente por ti /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Serena: strongPero mamá es que tu no entiendes como me siento/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Ikuko: strongclaro que si, pero eres tu mi niña la que no entiende como se siente el, ponte en su lugar al menos una vez imaginate que fuera al contrario, que te esfuerces dia a dia en demostrarle tu amor que trates de mantener estable la confianza y la alegria en la relacion y al final del dia ver que esa persona no toma en cuenta nada de lo que haces al contrario te recrimina por cosas que ni siquiera haz echo ¿como te sentirias? /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Serena: strong..yo../strong- cerros sus ojos dolida aun que no quisiera admitirlo era verdad- strongsoy horrible mamá, no merezco que seiya me amara...todo es culpa mia/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Ikuko: strongeres joven hija aun te falta mucho que aprender lo que realmente importa es lo que haras ahora...solo recuerda hija..cuando sientas celos recuerda sus ojos/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Serena: ¿strongSus ojos?/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Ikukk: strongsi cariño seiya siempre tiene una mirada llena de cariño para ti, me sorprenderia que se diera cuenta de que es lo que lo rodea al enfocarse tanto en ti/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Serena: strong¿Crees que pueda perdonarme? /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Ikuko: strongEso depende unicamente de ti abeces sentir amor no basta cariño debes demostrarlo dia con dia /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Serena: strongMamá ¿puedo pedirte un favor?/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Su madre tenia razón todo este tiempo se habia comportado de una forma egoista era ella quien menospreciaba los esfuerzos de seiya, era ella quien lo culpaba injustamente y quien buscaba pelear...era ella la injusta, era ella la insegura, ella..ella..estaba tratando a seiya como darien la trataba a ella, que tonta, ¿Pero que debia hacer? La siguiente semana no asistió a clases pidió a su madre que le dejará ausentarse hasta que pudiera darle la cara a seiya, aún que aún así tuvo que recibir y hacer los deberes de cada dia, tal y como lo esperaba no tuvo noticias de seiya en ningun momento y no es como si pudiera culparlo no era justo que ella siempre esperara todo de el...suspiro con melancolía antes de tomar su celular...era hora de cambiar las cosas/p  
p dir="ltr"🌙 Por su parte el pelinegro pasaba el dia tratando de sentrarse en la música tampoco habia asistido a clases durante esa semana fue por sus hermanos que se entero que su nov...su ex novia tampoco lo había echo se paseo frustrado por su habitación ...ex novia.. Cada vez que pensaba en lo que habia ocurrido una sensación amarga se instalaba en su estomago, golpeo con su puño la pared tratando de desquitar su frustración hasta hacerse daño, al ver su mano no pudo evitar recordar cuando ella se fue..quizo llamarla, detenerla pero solo se habia quedado ahi parado con el brazo extendido queriendo alcanzarla ¿Por que?br / Una vez mas las lagrimas aparecieron ¿Que estaba haciendo? El la amaba nada de esto deberia estar ocurriendo ¿En que momento las cosas cambiaron?¿Cuando dejaron que el amor escapara de ellos? Escucho su celular timbrar pero no queria hablar con nadie o al menos eso pensaba hasta que reconoció el tono especial de ella, se aserco hasta la comoda, algo dudoso lo tomo en sus manos...un mensaje../p  
p dir="ltr"emstrong" Se que quizas no quieres hablar conmigo y no te culpo me he portado de una forma terrible contigo creo que sin importar cuanto me esfuerze solo consigo hacerte daño disculpame seiya... Disculpame por no saber valorar lo que significas para mi, no te pido que me perdones por que no seria justo...solo quiero que sepas que egoistamente te amo y quiero que estes bien aun que ya no sea a mi lado...disculpame por favor/strong/em"/p  
p dir="ltr"Seiya:...strong bombón... Realmente no te entiendo../strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Se dejo caer en su cama estaba confundido por una parte estaba feliz de que ella se decidiera a buscarlo pero ¿Era realmente lo que queria? Le destrozaba saber que ella la estaria pasando mal pero ¿Que debia hacer? Ella se habia disculpado, le habia dicho que lo amaba pero en ningun momento dijo que quisiera intentar rescatar la relacion ¿Que se supone que deberia creer?de uno de los cajones de su comoda saco un cuaderno y un boligrafo quisas era hora de basiar sus pensamientos./p 


End file.
